La petite princesse
by Tarika
Summary: Sissi, un personnage que beaucoup de fans jugent stupide, superficielle... Sissi, un personnage méconnu, incompris. Sissi, que savons nous vraiment d'elle ?


Disclaimer : Le blabla habituel, les persos sont ps à moi, sauf Cassandra.

Note : Je dédie cette histoire à Sissi.

* * *

**La petite princesse**

Il fait beau, le soleil brille et je suis au parc avec Papa et Maman. Papa est allé chercher des glaces et moi, je joue dans le sable. Maman est assise un peu plus loin sur un banc. Elle lit et relève parfois la tête. Je croise son regard et elle me sourit. Je lui sourit en retour et retourne à mes pâtés de sables.

Je la regarde. Elle est belle, ma maman, elle à des longs cheveux bruns et de grands yeux de la même couleur. J'ai hérité d'elle. Sauf que moi, au lieu que mes cheveux soient bruns, ils sont noirs. Papa revient, il à trois cornets dans ses mains. D'où je suis, je peux voir un cornet pistache, un vanille et un chocolat. La pistache, c'est pour Maman, d'après ce que je sais, elle est allergique à la vanille et elle n'aime pas le chocolat. Je trouve ça dommage. C'est tellement bon !

Je baisse les yeux vers mon château mais je relève bien vite la tête. Papa m'appelle.

- Elisabeth ! Viens manger ta glace avant qu'elle ne fonde !

Je me lève et me précipite vers mes parents. Mon père qui à donné mon cornet à ma mère m'attrape au vol et me soulève, me fait tourner. Je ris aux éclats et j'écarte les bras. Si seulement ma vie pouvait ressembler à jamais à ce moment.

Je me nomme Elisabeth Delmas, j'ai sept ans, mon papa s'appelle Jean-Pierre Delmas et ma maman Cassandra. Nous vivons à Paris, moi, je vais à l'école qui est au coin de la rue. Papa est proviseur d'un collège. Le collège Kadic. Il m'a dit que plus tard, je pourrais y aller avec lui ! J'ai hâte ! Maman est styliste, je crois que ça veut dire qu'elle fait des vêtements. Non, je ne crois pas : j'en suis sûre, elle est toujours fourrée dans des tissus si variés que j'en ai parfois le tournis. !

Mon père me repose et Maman me donne ma glace. Je m'assieds sur le banc et commence à la manger. Au lieu de faire comme mon père qui la suçote du bout des lèvres, je mords à peine dents dans la glace. Le froid de la glace chocolat sur l'émail de mes dents me fait grimacer mais c'est ma façon de manger des glaces.

Une fois mon cornet terminé, Maman ferme son livre et se lève. Je connais ce signal. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne et puis celle de Papa et, ensemble, nous quittons le parc. Main dans la main.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au banc que nous venons de quitter avant de lâcher les mains de mes parents et de courir sur le sentier en riant aux éclats, les bras écartés comme si, grâce à la vitesse, je pouvais m'envoler.

oo

- Maman, j'ai peur, j'ai fais un cauchemar...

Je viens de murmurer ces paroles dans le silence de la chambre de mes parents.

Je me tiens au pied du lit, près de Maman, elle ouvre les yeux et allume la lampe. La lumière de cette dernière me fait voir ma mère qui émerge peu à peu du sommeil, ses cheveux sont tout emmêlés et ses yeux encore embrumés de fatigue.

Péniblement, elle se redresse et prend mon menton entre ses doigts.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, princesse ? Raconte ton cauchemar.

- Ben... y'avait un méchant monsieur qui...

Je racontais mon cauchemar, au fut et à mesure que les paroles s'écoulaient de mes lèvres, je sentais ma peur s'apaiser. Au fond, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Papa m'avait souvent répété qu'il ne fallait pas en avoir peur. Seulement c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Nous n'étions plus allé au parc depuis six mois. Il y avait de grands travaux et Maman disait que c'était dangereux pour moi. Depuis six mois, j'avais grandi, et je n'étais plus une petite ! J'avais huit ans !

Une fois que j'eu fini de relater mon cauchemar, je levais les yeux vers Maman et demandais d'une petite voix :

- J'peux dormir avec vous ?

Maman soupira mais sourit et elle tapota sa couverture.

Je sautais sur le lit et me glissais dans les draps. Papa émit un ronflement plus bruyant que les autres, se retourna et, instinctivement, passa son bras au dessus de moi. Je me blottis près de lui et fermais les yeux.

Souriante.

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais seule, j'entendais mes parents discuter en bas, dans la cuisine. Je m'étirais comme un chat avant de sauter hors du lit. On était lundi et le matin, j'avais gym ! Je courus dans les escaliers et fit irruption dans la cuisine alors que Papa se servait une tasse de café. Maman était à table et buvait sa tasse en lisant et en commentant le journal. J'allais les embrasser chacun puis, j'allais m'installer à table et me servit un bol de céréales et j'ajoutais du lait. Je regardais mes corn-flakes se gonfler de lait avant de plonger ma cuiller dedans et d'enfourner une grosse bouchée.

- Tu n'est pas obliger de manger tout en une fois, princesse, m'avertit Maman avec un sourire.

- He-é-hé-hè-on !

- Désolé, je ne parle pas le Elisabethien, ironisa Papa, tu peux nous traduire cette savante langue ?

J'avalais ma bouchée et répétais :

- Je sais, mais c'est bon !

- Bon, termine vite ton bol, ma puce, fit Maman en regardant sa montre, puis monte te laver et t'habiller, on part dans une demi-heure.

Je hochais la tête, finis en vitesse mon bol puis montais me laver et m'habiller. Je préparais mon cartable, me le mis sur le dos, attrapais ma veste et couru vers Maman qui m'attendais devant la porte.

- Au revoir Papa ! Lançais-je, à ce soir !

- Au revoir, princesse, travaille bien !

Je fermais la porte et me dirigeais vers la voiture. J'ouvris la portière de derrière et m'installais. Maman était formelle, à chaque fois, elle se retournait et vérifiait si j'avais bien mis ma ceinture de sécurité. Je la connaissais, elle ne démarrerait pas si je refusais de la mettre.

La voiture démarra et, cinq minutes plus tard, je descendais de la voiture, mon sac sur le dos.

Maman baissa la fenêtre et m'embrassa sur le front comme à chaque fois.

- Au revoir Elisabeth, travaille bien et à ce soir.

- À ce soir, maman !

Je me dirigeais tranquillement vers l'école. Dès que j'eu dépassé le porche, Laetitia et Tony m'accostèrent. C'était mes meilleurs amis ! Laetitia m'embrassa sur la joue pour me saluer et Tony aussi.

- Eh, Elisabeth, tu sais quoi, la prof de gym est absente, on à pas cours ce matin !

- Génial ! On va à l'étude alors !

- Ouaip ! Allez, ça sonne, tu viens ?

La journée passa à grande vitesse. Je m'amusais bien avec mes amis, et, une fois le soir venu, j'attendis Maman dans la cour, près de la grille.

Mais cette fois-ci, j'attendis plus longtemps que d'habitude. J'attendis au moins une heure. Tout le monde était partit. Il ne restait plus que moi et la femme de ménage.

Quand, je vis mon père arriver. Ses yeux étaient rouges et il couru vers moi. Me souleva et me serra contre son cœur avant de me reposer et de me regarder intensément.

- Ma princesse, ma Elisabeth, tu dois être forte.

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois forte ? Et... Mais Papa pleurait ! Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et allaient se perdre dans sa barbe noire.

- Elisabeth, Maman... ta maman... est... elle... ta maman est morte...

Je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Mon monde s'écroula en une seconde. Une envie de vomir me tenailla l'estomac. Sur mes joues, les larmes roulaient sans que je puisse les arrêter.

Maman...

Ma maman...

Mon père me serra contre lui mais je le repoussais de toutes mes forces. Je le dévisageais d'un air horrifié.

Comment pouvait-il m'annoncer cela ?

Soudain, je tombai à genoux et pleurais. Pleurais. Pleurais.

oo

Je suis chez moi. Toute seule. Papa est à la morgue. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, Maman est morte d'un accident de la route. Un chauffard ivre lui est rentré dedans.

Elle est morte sur le coup. Elle n'a pas souffert.

C'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

Mais si elle n'a pas souffert, alors pourquoi je souffre, moi ?

oo

Noir jour d'octobre.

J'ai huit ans et aujourd'hui, on enterre ma maman.

Il pleut. Enfin pleuvine. Le temps s'accorde parfaitement à mon humeur : maussade et renfrogné. Je suis debout à côté de Papa, devant nous, il y a quatre hommes qui portent un cercueil.

Je suis habillée de noir, comme Papa, cette couleur s'accorde aussi avec mon humeur.

Derrière nous, il y a des tas de gens. Des amis, des gens que je ne connais même pas. Papy et Mamy, Bon-papa et Bobonne sont là aussi, bien sûr. Bobonne qui est la maman de ma maman, a failli s'évanouir lorsque le cercueil a été sortit de l'église.

Les hommes, les croques morts comme on les appelles, descendent progressivement le cercueil en terre. Puis, ils arrêtent.

J'ai envie de me jeter dans le trou et de me blottir une dernière fois dans les bras de Maman. Une dernière fois sentir sa peau contre la mienne, une dernière fois l'embrasser. Une dernière fois lui dire que je l'aime.

Une dernière fois...

oo

Tout le monde est à la maison et mange. Moi, je suis assise sur le divan et je ne mange pas. Je n'ai pas faim. Comment peuvent-ils manger ? Alors que leur fille, leur petite-fille, leur belle-fille, leur nièce, leur cousine, leur amie, sa femme est morte ? Comment peuvent-ils manger alors que ma maman est morte ?

Je soupirais et me blottis dans le divan. Fermais les yeux et m'endormis.

Je me réveillais en sursaut quand Papa me secoua doucement l'épaule. J'étais épuisée. Je tendis les bras vers lui. Il me prit dans ses bras puis alla me coucher dans mon lit.

- Dors bien, ma princesse.

Il s'en va. Sans même m'embrasser. Je veux le rappeler mais un brusque sanglot étouffe mes paroles. Je pleure longtemps avant de m'endormir.

Épuisée par le chagrin.

oo

- Bon anniversaire, Elisabeth !

Je souris. Aujourd'hui, j'ai dix ans. Et comme chaque année, Papa m'emmène à la foire. Nous faisons des tours de manèges ensemble, parfois, il m'autorise à aller dans des attractions pour les plus âgés. Mais ces fois-là deviennent de plus en plus rares. Avant, c'était elle qui y allait avec moi, maintenant, j'y vais toute seule et pendant ce temps, il me regarde rire sans même sourire.

oo

- Bonjour Papa.

- Bonjour Elisabeth, ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Oui, mais la prof d'anglais m'énerve à nous gueuler tout le temps dessus.

- Bah, oublie là, demain tu es en vacances et en septembre, tu passes en sixième. Tu vas au collège !

Je reste un instant silencieuse. Puis, finalement, j'esquisse un sourire.

- Je sais, Papa, je pourrais aller à Kadic ?

- Pas cette année, Sissi. L'année prochaine peut-être.

Et il se retourne. Sans un mot de plus.

Je fais pareil pour qu'il ne voie pas une larme rouler sur ma joue.

oo

J'ai douze ans. Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée des classes. Je vais aller dans le collège de Papa, en interne. Il l'a décidé pendant les vacances. Et puis, au moins comme ça, je serais toujours près de lui. Je n'aurais plus à l'attendre le soir. Et là-bas, je serais la fille du proviseur !

Mais, depuis quatre ans. Depuis quatre longues années, il est devenu de plus en plus distant. Et cette distance entre lui et moi ne fait que grandir. Jamais se réduire. Malgré tous mes efforts pour le faire rire. Il ne m'accorde plus un sourire.

Ça y est, je suis dans la cour du collège Kadic. Plusieurs collégiens se bousculent autour de moi. Ils ne me prêtent aucune attention, tous les yeux sont dirigés vers mon père, debout sur l'estrade qui distribue les chambres des internes. Pff... C'est long... allez...

C... D... Della Robbia... Delmas ! Enfin !

Mon père me jette à peine un coup d'œil alors que je m'en vais vers ma chambre. Chambre 115. Deux étages à monter avec cette valise ! Où est-ce qu'elle est, cette foutue chambre ? 112, 113, 114... Ah ! Voilà, 115 !

oo

Ça fait deux mois que je suis au collège. Deux mois que je m'évertue à avoir de bonnes notes pour qu'il me remarque enfin... mais non, je n'y arrive pas. De toute manière, tout ce que j'essaie de faire, Jérémie Belpois, le fait toujours mieux que tout le monde ! Ce petit génie m'agace ! Mais il m'agace ! À cause de lui, je ne peux voir dans les yeux de mon père, briller une flamme d'admiration... je voudrais tellement...

Et à chaque fois que je le vois, il ne m'accorde pas un regard...

Aujourd'hui, Odd Della Robbia à fait explosé son TP de sciences, pas malin le gars ! Heureusement que Mme Hertz à su rattraper le coup !

Depuis quelques temps, j'ai changé de look. En réalité, c'était pour séduire Ulrich Stern, un garçon de ma classe que je trouve trop mignon ! J'essaie en vain d'attirer son attention sur moi, mais il est comme mon père. Il ne m'adresse pas un regard.

Et cette nuit, je suis assise sur mon lit, je regarde la porte avec désespoir. Ça fait bien longtemps que cette chambre est vide d'amour le soir. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai plus, d'amour à recevoir...

Et je le revois, il sourit à tous sauf à moi, ils ont tous chaud au cœur grâce à leur proviseur, tandis que moi, mon cœur meurt de froid. Et j'ai beau m'habiller de toutes les couleurs et jouer la fille du proviseur, il ne m'adresse pas la parole, car je ne sais pas remplacer son idole.

oo

Ça y est ! Je sais comment faire pour que Papa s'intéresse enfin à moi !

Jérémie, Ulrich, Odd et Yumi, une fille de quatrième ont un secret ! J'en suis sûre ! Ils disparaissent tout le temps dans le parc et parfois, Jérémie sèche des cours ! Je les espionne mais pour l'instant, je n'ai rien trouvé...

oo

J'ai une piste ! J'ai entendu Ulrich parler d'un XANA et d'une Aelita ! Qui c'est, ces deux là ? Je vais faire des recherches, ils sont sûrement au collège, bien que, ces prénoms ne sont pas spécialement commun et, lors des rassemblements organisés par mon cher père quand il fait l'appel, j'aurais bien repéré ces prénoms bizarres !

En attendant, avant d'aller en parler à Papa, je vais essayer d'en savoir plus pour avoir des preuves plus crédibles. Il est évident que si mon père les interroge directement, ils nieront tout !

oo

J'ai été faire un tour dans le bureau de mon père pour lui faire signer ma note en géo. Je comptais lui parler de la bande des quatre mais quand il a vu ma note, tout a basculé.

- Pas brillant tout ça, a-t-il marmonné. Ta mère n'aurait pas été contente.

Ça lui a échappé. Il s'est mordu la lèvre inférieure et je suis devenue livide.

- Elle n'est plus là... ai-je murmuré, elle n'est plus là pour juger.

Papa est resté silencieux. Les yeux fermés.

- Elle ne reviendra plus, Papa ! Elle ne reviendra plus ! Hurlais-je soudain, mais moi, je suis là ! Je suis là ! Regarde moi, bon sang ! MAIS REGARDE MOI !!!

Il a enfin levé les yeux mais ne m'a pas regardé droit dans les yeux pour autant. Est-ce parce que j'ai les mêmes yeux qu'elle ? Est-ce parce que, quand il me regarde, il la voit ? Est-ce parce qu'au fond de mes yeux, il retrouve les reflets de ceux qu'il à jamais perdu ? Parce qu'il sait qu'elle ne reviendra plus.

- Elisabeth, sors tout de suite !

Je lui tourne le dos, furieuse.

Puis, arrivée devant la porte, je le regarde. Une dernière fois. En tant que père.

- Si je pars, murmurais-je, je ne reviendrais plus.

Je ne reviendrais plus en tant que fille. S'il ne me regarde pas, s'il ne me demande pas de ne pas partir, jamais plus je ne reverrais en tant que père. En tant que proviseur et homme. Pas en tant que père.

Il baisse les yeux.

Je sors.

oo

Je suis assise sur le banc dans le parc, je balance mes pieds, mes yeux fixés sur le bac à sable dans lequel je jouais il y a quatre ans. Quatre ans, quatre siècles. Une éternité.

Une petite fille vient de se relever et cours vers ses parents. Sa mère est assise sur un banc en face du mien. Le père attrape la petite fille, la fait voler. La petite fille éclate de rire. Puis, son père la repose et sa mère qui tient un cornet de glace lui tend. Un cornet chocolat. La petite fille le prends et mord un bon coup dans sa glace avant de grimacer.

Puis, la famille se lève. Je cligne des yeux et la famille a disparu.

Éberluée, je me lève à mon tour. Mes yeux fixé sur l'endroit où il y avait un banc, une fraction de seconde plus tôt.

Le vent souffle, un rire d'enfant porté par la brise me fait sourire.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au banc que je viens de quitter avant de lâcher les mains de mon enfance et de courir sur le sentier en riant aux éclats, les bras écartés comme si, grâce à la vitesse, je pouvais m'envoler.

FIN


End file.
